


Ring of Love

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Deepthroating, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Nudism, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Magic, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After a woman picks up her son from school, she takes him to a pawn shop to get a game, but instead he gets her a ring as she stared at the jewelry. Soon after, she finds out that the ring is not a normal ring as they begin to hear voices, then things go downhill as she thinks her son got possessed by the ring.





	Ring of Love

A beep of my watch breaks the dead silence of my house, making me look at it from my book to see it was three in the afternoon. I place my bookmark in the book as I stood up and walked to my car, then started to drive to my son's high school. Once I got there, my son was waiting patiently, then he stood up once he saw my car. Once I stopped next to him, he got in and looked at me.

“How's your day.” I asked.

“Boring as usual mom.” He said.

“What do you wish to do to change that?” I asked.

“Can we go to the pawn shop?” He asked. “I would like to see if they have any games.”

“We can do that.” I said and started driving.

Once we got there, he got out and looked at me as I got out. I walked to him, then we walked in before I to the jewelry and looked around, then my son came to me.

“Really still looking for something to make you more attractive?” He asked. “You know there is nothing that can do that, right? You are as beautiful as you should be.”

“How much?” I asked with a smile, then looked at him, but I didn't see he had a game in his hand, instead, he had a ring.

“What happen to getting a game?” I asked.

“I’m getting to that, but I know you want to be more beautiful so I’m trying to help and this ring was calling out to me." He said, then looked at the ring in discomfort. "Kinda literally really.”

I looked at the ring and saw it had a bulky gold band with several strange symbols around a decent size ruby, making it look like a class ring. I grabbed it and saw the price tag was only twenty dollars.

“Put me on and I will make your wildest dreams come true.” A whisper filled the air.

I looked around and saw no one around me as my son was now at the games. Not knowing who said that, I shrugged it off as I assumed it was my long boring day catching up to me. I walked to my son and saw him looking at a Pokemon White 2 game. He looked at me, then smiled.

“It’s kinda spendy, but it’s one I don't have along with Pokemon Sun, but I doubt I'll find that in a pawn shop since it’s still new.” He said.

I took it and looked at the sticker and saw it was twenty dollars.

“Nonsense, this is fine after finding me a ring that might actually be underpriced.” I said.

He smiled as I walked to the counter and held up the items to the pawn shop owner. He looked at the stickers as I gave him the money.

“Thank you, come again.” He said as he took the money

I gave my son his game as we walked to the car and got in. I stared at the ring again, then put it on.

“Finally, a new mistress wears me proudly.” A whisper fills the air. “You shall have that empty hole in your heart filled tonight my mistress. Do not look any further on that scam of a dating site, for I have the power to get you the man you wish.”

I looked around in confusion as I didn't know how anyone knew about that dating site since I haven’t paid for it yet, but no one was around and my son already absorbed into his game. Feeling a little worried that I might be hearing voices, I turn on my car and turn on the radio, then started to drive home. Once I got home, I walked to my computer and shook the mouse revealing the dating site I left off at. I saw I was message by ten people, making me click on it and saw a pop up saying, ‘you do not need this scamming site mistress’. I stared at the screen in disbelief, then closed the window as I felt like I was losing it now.

“Mom, can we have your stuffed bell pepper tonight?” My son asked.

“Absolutely.” I said. “I haven’t had those in...”

“Three years.” He finished.

“Really you're craving it that much?” I asked with a giggle as I looked at him, making him nod with a smile. “Okay I'll get on it right away.” 

Once the food was in the oven, I looked at my watch and saw it was a little past five, then set my timer and turn to my book.

“Mom do you need to use the bathroom before I take a bath?” My son asked.

“Nope.” I said as I opened my book. “It’s all yours.”

He walked to the bathroom as I started to read. A few minutes later, I heard my watch start beeping, making me stand up and take the bell peppers out of the stove, then I walked to the bathroom and saw the door was open with my son still In the bathtub. His eyes were closed and he was snoring, making me smile as I wonder what made him that tired.

“Honey dinners ready.” I said.

He didn't wake, making me walk in and place my hand on his shoulder, then I gently shook him.

“Dinner time.” I said.

“Okay.” My son said as he looked at me.

“What made you this tired?” I asked.

“School boredom, I think I'm going to apply to football to make it more interesting." He said.

“Sounds like a great idea.” I said as he stood up and unplug the water.

I turned to leave, but I felt my son grab my arm and pull me to him, then he hugged me, making me hug him back.

“Mom can I become a nudist like you in this house?” My son asked.

“What?” I asked in confusion. "I'm not always nude, only at the end of the day or when i have nothing going on that day."

“I hate the feeling of clothes.” He said.

“I know that.” I said. “What made you ask this anyways? You know I don't care what you do as long as you're not getting in trouble.”

“The ring I gave you told me to ask you.” My son said.

“What.” I said softly as I stared at him in worry.

“It said ask my mistress to be a nudist as you always wanted to be, I don't want my mistress worried about you.” He said.

I felt my heart start to race in my chest as I looked at my ring, then nodded.

“Fine, I don't mind.” I said nervously.

I stared at the ring as I walked to the kitchen, then shook my head as I couldn’t explain to myself on what was going on. I grabbed two plates and put two peppers on the first one, then I turned around and saw my son standing there. He grabbed the plate, then sat down at the table as I placed the last two peppers on my plate and walked to the table.

“So did you find any new friends?” I asked.

“No, everyone in school are jerks and I really don't want to talk about it, or talk at all really." He said. "School took it out of me.”

“Yes, I know how you feel right now.” I said as I nodded. “You don't have to talk.”

Once I finished my meal, I washed my plate. Once my plate was clean, I went to the bathroom and started the shower as I took off my clothes, then got in. I closed my eyes and let the water run down my back as the long day was now catching up to me. Once I opened my eyes, I saw my son staring at me from around the curtain.

“The ring asked me to ask you if I could fill that hole in your heart.” He said, making me stare at him as that's what the whispers said to me.

I looked at my ring in disbelief, then saw my son grab my hand, making me look at him as he was now in the shower with me.

“Please don't be scared.” He said. “The ring is only wanting you happy.”

“Enough about the ring please.” I said nervously, then tried to take it off, but it wouldn’t budge.

“It will not let you take it off until your heart's filled with happiness.” He said.

I stared at him as he stared at me with no emotion on his face. I placed my hand on his forehead and saw his acting strange wasn’t caused by a fever. I sighed and grabbed the soap, then started to wash myself, but my son grabbed my hand, then grabbed the soap from me and start to wash me with no emotion at all.

“Are you okay?” I asked.

“Never better.” He said, then ran the soap on my crotch, making me jerk back as I stared at him in shock.

“Please don't fear me mom.” He said. “Let me get your back and we can go to bed.”

I nodded and turned around as I started to rinse myself off, then he started to wash my back. Once he was done I turn around and saw him staring at my crotch with nervousness on his face. I looked at his shaft as it started to grow.

“I think your done honey.” I said nervously.

He nodded as I saw color fill his face.

I watched him place the soap in the soap box, then get out and walked out of the bathroom. I looked at the ring as I started to wonder if the ring was cursed. I grabbed it and tried to take it off, but it didn't budge, then I grabbed the soap and lathered it around the ring and on my finger. Once it was slick, I grabbed the ring, then pulled but it didn't budge, not even when I twisted it. I sighed as I rinsed my hand off, then turn off the water and dried off as I went to my room. I took a deep breath as I pulled the corner of the covers, then I laid down as I just wanted to end the day. A few minutes later, I felt the bed shift, making me open my eyes and saw my son getting under the covers with me.

“I’m sorry if I’m making you uncomfortable.” My son said.

“Can you tell me what the ring wants?” I asked. “I don't think I want it anymore.”

“It wants us happy.” He said. “Mostly you, but it senses my loneliness now.”

He reached around me and hugged me, making me feel his hard on slide against my leg.

“I love you mom.” My son said. “Please let me make you happy.”

I stared at him nervously as I couldn’t believe he just asked that with his boner jabbing me in my leg, then I felt his hand move down to my pelvis as he stared at me nervously.

“Can I please make you happy.” He asked.

I took a deep breath as I nodded slightly. I saw him smile and start rubbing my clit, making me stiffen up and let out a grunt.

“Relax mom, I won't hurt you.” He said.

“I know you won't.” I said as I grabbed the ring and tried to pull it off again, but felt my son grab my arm.

“Stop trying to take it off.” He said. “It will allow you to take it off once someone has filled your heart and I wish to fill it as you fill mine.”

I sighed as I let go of the ring, then he crawled deeper in the covers and climbed over my legs. I took a deep breath as he pulled my legs apart and started to lick my slit, making me close my eyes as he was really good.

“Turn your body around.” I said as I couldn’t hold back my lust that was building over the years of not having a husband any longer.

“What.” He said.

I reached down to him and pulled him up to me, then turned him around to the 69 position.

“Oh I see.” He said as I started to suck him, then he started to lick me again.

A few minutes later, He start to face fuck me as he started to moan, then I felt him cum a large load in my mouth just before he push his whole four inch cock down my throat as he shot three more times.

“Are you close mom?” My son asked as he pull out of my mouth, making me open my eyes.

“I don't know.” I said, then swallowed his cum as it tasted great.

“Then I’ll continue if you want.” He said.

“Why don't you take the next step.” I said. “I don't care anymore.

He turn around until his face was near mine, then he kiss me on the cheek.

“I love you mom.” He said.

“I love you too.” I said then kissed him on the lips, making him smile with a blush. “When you're ready you can continue.”

He nodded and crawled down a few feet, then grabbed my D cup breast and started to suck my nipple. I closed my eyes as pleasure filled my body again, then he started to finger me, making me let out soft moans. A minute later, I felt him move back to my face and kiss me on the lips, then I felt his shaft penetrate me, making both of us let out a shallow gasp as he push deep into me. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me nervously.

“It’s okay keep going.” I said.

He nodded and started to thrust in me, making me close my eyes again as he started to gently roll my nipples in his fingers. A few minutes later, I felt my climax approach, making me grab his ass and start to massage it as I started to moan softly. Once my walls started clamping down on my son, he let out a moan as he started to fuck me faster, then I opened my eyes as I saw his were closed. I saw him opened his and stared at me as if he was asking where I want it.

“Dealer’s choice.” I said with a smile.

He smiled and pushed in deep, then came heavy loads deep within me, making me close my eyes in pleasure. I grabbed my ring and tried to pull it off, but it didn’t budge.

“I’m not done yet mom.” He said.

I sighed as I nodded, then he pull out of me as he went down to my slit and started to lick me clean. Once he was done, He tried to roll me over, making me turn over.

“Go easy on that hole please.” I said.

“I know mom.” He said as he climbed up and lined himself up, then pushed in me.

I felt no pain as he was very lubricated, then I felt pleasure build quickly as he started to fuck my ass. A few minutes later, I felt him start to kiss my neck as he panted with soft moans.

“Thank you for making me happy, I hope you are too and hope to do this again.” He moaned, then push deep in me as he came in me once more.

I pulled off the ring as my son rolled off me with pants, then I got ready to throw the ring in the trash, but stopped as I saw my son stared at me with a sparkle of happiness in his eyes, making me look at the ring, then back to him.

"Did you do this willingly?" I asked.

He nodded as he grabbed my breast and kissed it, making me take a deep breath.

"Then I will do this again with you until this ring find someone for you." I said as I put the ring on his finger. "But I will not fill that spot, I want you happy with another girl and not me. I'll find my love eventually."

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
